The present invention pertains generally to slice blade assemblies used in automatic, high speed equipment for slicing apples and other produce items such as (without limitation) pears, mango, kiwi, melon, pineapple and potatoes. More particularly, the present invention is a distinct improvement over the blade assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 7,610,850 (the '850 patent) incorporated herein by reference.
The blade assembly of the '850 patent, although a major improvement over earlier slice blade assemblies, has several drawbacks. First, the '850 blade assembly must be discarded in its entirety when the blade needs to be replaced increasing the effective price of the blade assembly compared to the present blade assembly. Second, the clinch mechanism is somewhat complex and creates sanitation issues requiring periodic cleaning. Third, the multiple welds to the blade tend to cause brittleness and potential weakening of the blade.
The present invention overcomes the drawbacks listed above.